En lo que se convierten cuando son Héroes:
by perita182000
Summary: Es una linda narracion, de lo que en futuro podria pasar en Konoha, pasen a leer, disfrutaran el final.


.:::::En lo que se convierten cuando no son Héroes::::.

Los huesos me duelen, talvez es la edad, las antiguas batallas, las guerras ganadas, ser Shinobi, siempre fue un tarea dura, desde la infancia nos envían a la academia, para aprender las artes del shinobi, así es Konoha, recuerdo la primera vez que mire los rostros de los Hokage, quien diría, que ese seria mi titulo, no los busque, nunca lo anhele, siempre agradezco a que el sol sale por las mañanas, supongo que así se sentía el tercero.

Miraba al gran Sarutobi por las calles, vigilando como el gran padre que fue para muchos, yo siempre le guarde un profundo respeto, el ninja que representa a todos, si, un gran merito, mi espalda, mi vieja espalda.

El puesto de Ichiraku, huelo los ricos ramen que le sirven a unos niños que están allí, me saludan, paso unos minutos con ellos, son genins, yo fui uno de ellos, las misiones me llamaban la atención y otras me aterraban, pero tuve un buen sensei, a su manera, aprendí lo que pude, o lo que el considero era bueno para mi.

Dentro de poco serán los exámenes Chunnin, que pena que hace años murió Morino Ibiki, sin el, no son tan entretenidos, todavía recuerdo cuando aprobé ese condenado examen, por dios que preguntas tan difíciles, pero bueno, todo salio bien al final.

Mis unidades anbu vigilan, no se dan cuenta los aldeanos, pero yo si, después de todo soy el Hokage, el viejo Hokage, veo a algunos Hyuga por la ciudad, que bueno que el decreto en donde se prohibía el sello a la rama secundaria se anulo, fue duro pero lo logre anular, años de tradición, pero era justo, el sufrimiento era grande, nunca me gusto.

Me detienen algunos Jounin, que viene de regreso, con una expresión de alegría al verme, así es, todavía me puedo mover, provengo de una generación poderosa de shinobis, estos chiquillos no vieron la acción que yo, no señor, estos niños son fuertes, han heredado la voluntad de fuego, confió en ellos, así como antes confiaron en mi para proteger a la aldea.

Llego hasta la roca del tributo a los caídos en acción, tantos nombres de amigos, ya no puedo llorarles, soy el Hokage, merecen mi respeto, y se los doy, descuiden amigos, estaré con ustedes cuando sea mi tiempo, tengo tanto que contarles, se que se fueron primero que yo, escucho unos pasos forzados, no me muevo se perfectamente quien es, y le hablo, sin miedo.

_**A pesar de que hace tiempo perdiste toda tu fuerza, vienes a este sitio Rock-Lee…Bueno después de todo, Gai-Sensei, espera que platiques con el, se debe aburrir mucho sin ti, allá arriba, te dejo solo con el…**_

Me fui, Rock-Lee, ese hombre, dejo de ser ninja hace tiempo, se caso con una mujer que no era Shinobi, su hijo es un buen ninja, especialista en Taijutsu, como su padre, y con las mismas cejas, me hace reír, pero no hay un gai-sensei que le guié, pero es igual de positivo que ellos dos, será un ninja que siempre me tenga orgulloso, OH, estoy llegando a ese monumento, no me gusta llegar allí, pero siempre llego, la espalda, esa espalda que me duele, fui atacado allí hace tiempo, me la lastimaron, y no pude ayudar a nadie ese día, llegue, aquí esta, su monumento, OH, alguien ha dejado flores, siempre alguien ha llegado primero que yo, debió ser ella, le dejo flores aquí, supongo que debe estar triste, por que no pudo ayudar mas, creo que siempre estará en su corazón, de nuevo oigo esos pasos, el viejo rock-lee estaba allí.

_**De nuevo viene a ver la tumba de los **__**caídos en ese día Hokage-sama….**_

La tumba, era de tres personas, los héroes que lucharon fieramente, tan valiosos, tan fuertes, tan únicos, cada uno respetado por mi, el primero Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia, le seguía Haruno Sakura, mi amiga de la infancia, la gran medico, tan bella, pero triste, y el indomable Naruto Uzumaki, todos muertos, pelearon para salvarnos de Uchiha Sasuke, quien quería destruir la aldea, y lo pudieron parar, pero el precio no fue justo, realmente me hubiera gustado verlo como Hokage, pero el murió feliz, ya que pudo salvar a su amigo, no estuve en toda la batalla, no se lo que hablaron, no supe como fue la pelea, pero se que al final, naruto cumplió su cometido, incluso me salvo, Sasuke me había lastimado en la espalda, y me saco de allí antes de que me rematara, la fuerza del ultimo de ese gran clan, siempre me atemorizo, ahh mi amigo, me hubiera gustado salvarte, me retiro, supongo que Rock-Lee esta mas afectado, o incluso la pobre Hinata, quien trajo las flores a su eterno amor, aunque se caso, no lo pudo olvidar, Shino, siempre ha sabido que el siempre será un recuerdo importante en la mente de su esposa, bueno, ha sido suficiente de paseos por este sitio, tengo cosas que hacer.

Ya me encuentro aquí, me siento comprometido con esto, camino hasta aquí, este edifico, muy bien custodiado, hay guardias por todos lados, quienes me hacen reverencia, yo solo paso, nunca me he acostumbrado a ser el Hokage, llego hasta la parte mas baja de la cárcel, unos barrotes, yo me acerco, unas velas alumbran, sellos por todos lados, una voz, desde la profundidad…

_**Ya ha pasado una semana, eres muy puntual, ¿Qué quieres?**_

_**Solo vengo a verte, no puedo abandonarte, lo considero una promesa a Naruto, me da gusto ver que estas bien, Sasuke.**_

_**Esto bien, vete, no mencione ese nombre, solo vete…**_

_**Sabes, que al morir el, o Sakura o Kakashi, fue de cómo perder de nuevo a tu familia, creo que al final entendiste que Itachi quería que vivieras, pero lo desperdiciaste, te lo digo de nuevo, déjame liberarte, te ofrezco un lugar en mi consejo, acéptalo…**_

_**No, yo morí aquel día, mi alma murió, solo estoy esperando a morirme de carne para irme con ellos…de nuevo te digo que no…¡Vete!**_

Me voy de allí, siempre quise salvarlo de si mismo, después de todo lo que paso, Naruto y los demás se sacrificaron por el, cuando el se dio cuenta, se recluyo a si mismo como castigo, es una pena, me topo una persona, una mujer de edad avanzada, parece que va a verle, su pelo es largo y gris, vestida de negro.

_**Hokage-sama, de nuevo viene a verle, no acepto de nuevo, ¿Verdad?**_

_**No, es una lastima Ino, bueno, hasta luego.**_

Ella se había casado con Kiba, extraña pareja, aunque nunca pudo a olvidar a Sasuke, es feliz, ya es abuela, me da mucho gusto por ella, esta encargada de la cárcel, es una Kunoichi, muy poderosa, también de esa generación, bueno, ya pasa del medio día, he escapado de muchas actividades, ah, mi espalda de nuevo, allí esta, la torre de los Hokage, subo por las escaleras, de nuevo todos me tratan con reverencia, entro a mi oficina, hay dos personas, mis dos consejeros, al que considero mi sucesor, Sarutobi Konohamaru, es un segundo Naruto, confió mucho en el, paso por un lado, me siento, y en la ventana viendo, mi otro consejero …

_**Es muy problemático que te vayas de paseo, eres el Hokage, ¿Sabes que tienes responsabilidades verdad?, Akimichi Chouji.**_

_**Si, lo se Shikamaru, soy el ninja que protege a todos el Hokage ,pero sin héroes que protejan esta aldea, no soy nadie, y por ellos es que soy Hokage…**_

_**Lo se, Chouji, pero nunca olvides que los Héroes nunca llegan a ser Hokages.**_

Talvez nunca tuve las habilidades de Neji, la fuerza de Rock-Lee, la tenacidad de naruto, a veces pierdo ese apetito voraz que antes tenia, por que pienso que es lo único que tengo y me da miedo, pero otras veces se que mi deber es proteger esta aldea, por que ese es el camino que ustedes me heredaron, algún día estaré con ustedes y orgulloso diré que protegí lo que ustedes con tanta fuerza protegieron con sus vidas, por que cuando se convierten en héroes, se convierten en algo mas poderoso, que ser el Hokage, se convierten en leyendas, que siempre harán que los demás shinobis, luchen y sepan que siempre se puede luchar y ganar….Yo hubiera preferido ser Leyenda, que un shinobi , pero por hoy, soy Hokage…

Nota:

Me gusto la idea de jugar con un posible final, aunque la verdad, yo quiero que naruto viva, pero a veces no siempre se gana, el anime siempre es triste con los finales, gracias, no me odien, no quiero que este sea un posible final.


End file.
